


Black Framed Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto and Haruka go on a chase through Iwatobi for Makoto's glasses. But when they reach the end, its a sweet surprise. Set during Eternal Summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story of what would have happened before Makoto Tachibana left for Toyko! I hope you enjoy!

It was a pretty chilly Saturday morning, as Makoto Tachibana rolled out of bed and shivered, his gray shirt barely giving any warmth from the cold air that blew into his bedroom window. He had opened it the previous night because Haruka Nanase, his childhood friend, was complaining about the heat in the room and when Makoto went to sleep that night, he forgot about the window being open. 

He stepped over Haru's sleeping form, which Makoto found it odd that the black haired teen was still asleep, usually he'd be up and soaking in the bathroom by now. Maybe since it's not his own home, he can't really soak in the tub. Makoto thought and closed the window. He carefully pulled his foot back over Haruka and walked out of the room. He heard Ran and Ren downstairs, watching something on TV while his parents were in the kitchen. 

But instead of heading downstairs Makoto walked into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes, getting into the shower. He would probably have to change in the bathroom too once he gets his clothes, even though they were both in the same swim team, and changed in front of each other plenty of times, Makoto still was uncomfortable with the idea of changing in front of Haru outside of practice or meets. 

Makoto turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out into the hallway and almost bumped into Haru. “Sorry Haru-chan!” Makoto apologized and Haru sighed. 

“It's fine Makoto.” He said bluntly and walked into the bathroom. Makoto could only wonder how he can be so blunt sometimes but shrugged it off as he went into his room to get dressed.

Makoto was dressed for the most part, a black t-shirt under a flannel shirt, with denim blue jeans and green converses but, he couldn't find his black framed glasses. He was digging through his drawers and desk, hoping to find the case but had no luck. 

“I hope Rei didn't take them and leave his at the pool…” Makoto muttered and picked up his phone. Then he glanced at the clock on his desk. 8:00 am. “Rei's probably still asleep...I shouldn't call him yet.” Makoto sighed and walked to the door which almost resulted in another incident with Haruka. 

“Ah! I'm sorry Haru-chan!!” He said and fumbled around for the staircase. He found it and carefully walked down the steps into the hallway then into the living room. 

Haru followed him and sighed. “Makoto? This is your parents room…” 

Makoto jumped back and spun around, crushing into Haru. Both boys hit the ground with a loud thud, causing Mrs. Tachibana to run into the room. 

“What happened? You boys okay?” She asked and noticed that Makoto was without his glasses. “Makoto? Where's your glasses?” 

“I misplaced them somewhere…” Makoto replied. 

His mother sighed and shook her head. “I'll call the school and see if they can look around the property for them. It's Saturday so you can't go up there yourself.” She said and went to call the school. 

Makoto on the other hand, felt completely blind without his glasses and sat on the floor of his parents room, not sure what to do. 

Haru sighed and grabbed Makoto, pulling him up and walking outside. “We're going to Nagisa’s.” Haru said and dragged his friend down the road. 

“Haru? Why are we going to Nagisa's?” Makoto asked his friend who had a very tight grip on his arm. Perhaps a little bit too tight. 

“Nagisa stole your glasses.” 

Makoto looked at him. Or he hoped it was Haruka. “He stole my glasses?” 

Haru gave a very curt nod. “Yes Makoto.” 

Makoto a felt a little bit of annoyance bubble up. He and Rei were the only ones that wore glasses on the team and Makoto sometimes felt like Nagisa took a little bit too much liberty of messing with them. 

0o0 

When Makoto and Haru arrived at Nagisa's house, Makoto had to avoid any signs of annoyance as he knocked on the door. 

He heard a lot of shuffling around before the door opened. Nagisa opened the door and had a smile on his face. “Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” 

Makoto wasn't falling for it. “Where's my glasses Nagisa?” 

Nagisa blinked. “Mako-chan I am offended that you would think I stole them.” 

“Nagisa-” 

“Try Rin he was just here and left before you got here! I think he went back to Samezuka…” Nagisa said before Makoto could get angry. 

Haru sighed and dragged Makoto to the train station, so they could get to Samezuka. 

0o0 

“Nope I don't have them either.” 

Makoto was getting annoyed by this point. He was pretty sure Haru was too. Sousuke and Rin were packing up their things for the trip to Australia and Makoto was sure this was just a wild goose chase now. 

“Gou and Rei were here before you. Try Rei's apartment. Or the Iwatobi High Swimming pool.” Rin said and closed the door. Haru groaned a little loud and dragged Makoto out. 

0o0 

Haru opened the door and saw it was pitch dark to the entrance to the pool. He heard Makoto yelp in surprise as he and Haru were shoved outside. 

Makoto blinked, suddenly able to see. “Wha-” he said and saw his glasses his face in the pool water. 

He looked up and saw his friends, Rin, Gou, Rei, Nagisa and the new ones from Samezuka, at a table with a banner over head that read “CONGRATULATIONS MAKOTO!” 

Haru smiled a bit. “Nagisa wanted to give you this party before you left for college in Tokyo. Since we won't get to see you or each other at all much..” 

Makoto felt tears sting his eyes and smiled. “Thank you so much guys…”

Gou ran over and hugged him, which resulted in a massive group hug. 

“You guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for!” Makoto sniffled and smiled brightly. 

Rin held up his punch. “TO THE FUTURE!!” 

The others, including Makoto, held up their cups and shouted in unison. 

Makoto Tachibana probably could say, that it was the best day of his life.


End file.
